A number of garments, such as singlets and dresses, are specifically adapted for breast feeding infants. Some garments are prefitted with bras, the straps of which can be detached to enable a cup of a bra and/or a breast portion of the garment to fold downwardly in order to enable an infant access to a breast for feeding.
However, none of these garments are able to be worn with a matching or contrasting attached capelet, such as a jacket, that need not be removed from the wearer's body when breast feeding of an infant. There is a need for a nursing mother to be able to wear an outer or further garment, in addition to an under layer garment, particularly to keep warm in cool weather and be able to breast feed an infant without removing the further garment.
The present invention seeks to overcome these disadvantages by providing an attached capelet that does not necessitate the removal of the attached capelet from the wearer's body in order to access an under layer garment for breast feeding.